Borg
"My jsme Borg. Sklopte své štíty a vzdejte se. Vaše biologické a technologické charakteristiky budou přidány k našim. Vaše kultura nám bude sloužit. Odpor je marný." Borgové jsou pseudo-druh kybernetických bytostí (kyborgů) z kvadrantu Delta. Představují největší známou hrozbu Galaxie. Mezi Borgy neexistují žádní jedinci, všichni jsou spojení do kolektivního vědomí a jejich cíl je jediný: dokonalost. :V českém překladu o sobě Borgové hovoří v první osobě množného čísla - my jsme Borg. Vyplývá to z jejich podstaty. Ostatní o nich hovoří jako o Borzích, neboť se jen těžko vyrovnávají s myšlenkou, že tolik těl má jedinou mysl. Fyziologie Borgové asimilovali každého jedince druhu, který považovali za přínosný (s výjimkou několika druhů, které se jim asimilovat nepodařilo, jako například Druh 8472). Z toho důvodu se fyziologie vojáků různí. Asimilační proces propůjčil všem vojákům určité jednotné znaky, bez ohledu na jejich druh; žádní Borgové, například, nemají vlasy a všichni mají bledou, našedlou či nazelenalou kůži. Jejich biomechanická těla byla vylepšena a některé části byly kompletně nahrazeny kybernetickými implantáty. Povahu implantátů určovala zamýšlená funkce vojáka; taktický či lékařský voják byl tak například vybaven odpovídajícími součástkami. Tyto úpravy umožňovaly (přinejmenším některým) vojákům pohyb ve vakuu bez ochranného obleku. Borgové rovněž nepotřebovali jíst, jejich kybernetické součástky syntetizovali všechny nezbytné živiny. Každý voják měl samonaváděcí zařízení a schopnost asimilovat jiné bytosti pomocí nanosond, které proudily skrze dvě asimilační trubice, umístěné na ruce. Každý voják měl také svou vlastní translinkovou frekvenci která ho spojovala s myslí úlu. Vizte také * Asimilace * Borgský voják Historie :Hlavní článek: Borgská historie ]] Borgové vždy asimilovali druhy, které považovali za přínos pro své Společenstvo. Asimilovali nejen lodě, ale i celé planety, s nimiž se setkali. Poté, co prozkoumali taktické síly a slabiny cíle a jeho přínos Společenstvu, započal asimilační proces. Jen velmi málo druhů jim dokázalo vzdorovat. Díky tomu byli Borgové přítomni hned v několika kvadrantech Galaxie. Asimilovali mnoho druhů. Toto o nich říkali ti, kteří přežili nebo se s nimi utkali: :"Borgové jsou konečnými uživateli. Nejsou podobní žádné hrozbě, které kdy vaše Federace čelila. Nezajímá je politika, bohatství ani moc, tak jak je znáte... Jednoduše je zajímá vaše technologie. Označili ji za něco, co mohou '''spotřebovat'."'' ::- Q :"Nemůžete jim utéct, nemůžete je zničit. I když je zničíte, jejich podstata přetrvá. Zregenerují se a vrátí se. Jsou '''neúnavní'." ::- Q :"''Jako Společenstvo jsou Borgové naprosto nemilosrdní, žene je pouze vůle: vůle podrobovat si. Pro ně neexistuje spása, ani důvod." ::- Jean-Luc Picard :"Dle mého mínění jsou ze všech druhů, se kterými jsme se kdy setkali, Borgové nejblíže pojmu zlo." ::- Amasov :"Nebyla jsem tam osobně, ale z toho, co jsem slyšela se prohnali naším systémem. A když odešli zbylo z mého lidu málo nebo nic." ::- Guinan :"Moje mysl se stále vrací k Borgům... Jak se mi hnusí jejich... lhostejnost, když se nás snaží vyhladit. A musím se ptát sám sebe: Nebyl bych stejný, kdybych zničil jeden vesmír, abych ochránil ten svůj?" ::- Benjamin Sisko :"Víte, v něčem jste horší než Borgové. Oni vás alespoň seznámí se svými úmysly asimilovat vás. Vy jste záludnější... vy asimilujete lidi, aniž by si to uvědomili." ::- Michael Eddington (Benjaminu Siskovi, komandérovi stanice Deep Space Nine) :"Borgové jsou jako přírodní živel. Necítíte hněv k bouři na obzoru, prostě se jí vyhnete." ::- Arturis :"Borgové nepoznají legraci, dokud neasimilují zábavní park." ::- B'Elanna Torres ( Sedmé z Devíti a Tuvokovi při rozhovoru o rekreačních aktivitách) :"Q Kontinuum to řeklo už jednou a řekne to klidně ještě stokrát: ''Neprovokujte Borgy! " ::- Q (svému synovi, Q) :"''Borgové? To zní švédsky." ::- Lily Sloane (kapitánu Jean-Luc Picardovi) Přestože Borgové byli mocný druh, který neustále usiloval o dokonalost, měli své chyby a jednou dokonce čelili svému eventuálnímu vyhlazení. Kultura ského původu]] V pravém smyslu slova Borgové neměli vlastní kulturu. Jejich jediným cílem bylo asimilovat jiné druhy v honbě za dokonalostí. Každý člen Společenstva ztratil svou individualitu v okamžiku, kdy byl asimilován a jeho osobnost byla začleněna do borgské společné mysli. Umění, hudba, volný čas, bohatství, politické aspekty... to všechno bylo pro Borgy irelevantní. Nicméně měli bližší a trvalejší zájem o molekulu Omega, kterou považovali za vyjádření dokonalosti. Tato molekula byla ve Společenstvu známa jako částice 010. Přestože se několikrát pokoušeli tuto molekulu vytvořit, jediná Sedmá z Devíti měla možnost tuto částici pozorovat v její stabilní formě, a to pouze po dobu několika vteřin. Vzhledem k neschopnosti Borgů molekulu Omega vytvořit, měl každý voják rozkaz ji asimilovat, pokud by se s ní setkal. Asimilované bytosti byly označovány jako borgští vojáci. Zbaveni své individuality, dostali nová označení, například "Druhý z Devíti" nebo "Třetí z Pěti". Ke jménu bylo přiděleno označení, které udávalo oblast, v níž voják pracoval, například Unimatice 01. Když voják dokončil svůj úkol, mohl být poslán k jiné práci nebo do svého regeneračního výklenku, v němž setrval dokud nebyl potřeba jinde. Společenstvu nebylo možné se vyhnout. Borgové asimilovali mnoho druhů, ne však všechny. Společenstvo se nezajímalo o druhy, které mu neměly co nabídnout - biologické či technologické charakteristiky, které by vylepšily nebo posílily Společenstvo nebo ho přiblížily k dokonalosti. Kazoni byli druh, který Borgové neasimilovali, protože ho považovali za neužitečný. Také nenazývali jednotlivé druhy jmény, ale čísly podle pořadí, v jakém se s nimi setkali. Jelikož Borgové přidávali jednotlivce do svého Společenstva asimilací, nebylo potřeba klasického rozmnožování. Oni tak ale přesto činili, jak bylo potvrzeno několika příslušníky Flotily, kteří pozorovali vojáky v neonatálním stádiu (i vzhledem k faktu, že Borgové měli přístup k vysoce pokročilé metodě abiogenické reprodukce) (TNG: "Q Who"; VOY: "Drone"). Při asimilování nehrál věk roli. Na rozdíl od ostatních druhů, mladí Borgové nepotřebovali chodit do školy, aby získali potřebné znalosti. Ve chvíli, kdy se stali součástí Společenstva, měli přístup ke všem vědomostem obsaženým v kolektivní mysli. Nicméně, pokud byli příliš mladí, byli umístěni do dozrávací komory, kde zůstali až po dobu sedmnácti cyklů, aby pak mohli sloužit Společenstvu. v roce 2375]] Borgové neznali strach ani radost, ale vzájemně se o sebe starali. Když byl některý z vojáků zraněn, Společenstvo se ho snažilo opravit. Jejich propojení umožňovalo léčit organické i umělé části. Když byl voják ztracen nebo oddělen od ostatních, vyslal nouzový signál, na který odpověděla nejbližší loď a ta se pak pro vojáka vydala. Nicméně, pokud byl voják příliš poškozen, byl deaktivován a rozebrán na užitečné součástky. Borgské společenstvo je tvořeno biliony (tisíci miliard) vojáků, propojených ve společné vědomí. Přesto je znám případ, kdy vybral jednoho zástupce, který za ně mluvil. Na přelomu roku 2373 a 2374, během krátké, ale ničivé války Borgů s Druhem 8472 byla vybrána Sedmá z devíti, Terciární doplněk Unimatice 01 pro vyjednávání s kapitánem Kathryn Janewayovou. V roce 2366 byl unesen a asimilován kapitán Jean-Luc Picard, který pod označením Locutus hovořil jménem Borgů v bitvě u Wolf 359 a během následného útoku na Zemi. Potvrzena je rovněž existence Borgské královny, přestože její role není zcela jasná. Zdá se, že kontroluje Společenstvo, a že má vlastní individualitu, kterou žádný jiný voják nemá. Dat se jí při setkání s ní zeptal, jaká je její role ve Společenstvu. Odpověděla:Oděluješ neodělitelné Já jsem ta, která je všemi. Vnáším řád do chaosu. Dat tomu nerozuměl a považoval to za protimluv. Na to odpověděla: Hledáš rozpor tam, kde není. Já jsem Společenstvo. Magnus Hansen ji přirovnal ke královně z hmyzí říše. Královna sama pobývala na palubě Borgského diamantu, který byl jediný svého druhu, a jak se zdá sloužil, výhradně k její přepravě. Borgové využívají alfanumerický kód, který jim slouží i jako vlastní jazyk. Kód se skládá z kruhovitých symbolů a píše se v různých směrech. Alfanumerický kód je komplexní a skládá se z 50 různých symbolů. Vizte také * Kolektivní mysl Kontakt s pozemšťany Borgové pozemšťany označují jako Druh 5618. Podle měřítek Borgů mají lidé podprůměrnou kapacitu mozku a omezené regenerační schopnosti. Několik pokusů o asimilaci ale selhalo (VOY: Dark Frontier). Borgové cestovali časem, aby zabránili prvnímu kontaktu v roce 2063 a asimilovali obyvatele Země, ale v tom jim zabránila posádka Enterprise-E po vedením kapitána Picarda (Star trek: First contact). Pravděpodobně z teto doby na Zemi zůstalo několik neaktivních Borgů. Ve 22. století výzkumný tým v Arktidě objeví téměř sto let staré trosky vesmírné lodi zamrzlé v ledovci s mrtvolami dvou kyberneticky zdokonalených humanoidů. Tehdy lidé ještě neznali Borgy. Obě bytosti zregenerovali a asimilovali vědce, ukradnou jejich transportní loď a odletí ze Země. Enterprise (NX-01) dostane za úkol je zastavit. Než se jim to podaří, stihnou Borgové vyslat zprávu kvadrantu Delta. Zpráva tam podle souřadnic doletí asi za dvě stě let (ENT: "Regeneration"). Tyto kontakty měli na svědomí časové posuny, ale ve skutečnosti ke kontaktu mělo dojít později. Když se Q rozhodl uštědřit Picardovi lekci a přesune loď i s posádkou 7000 světelných let daleko, kde setkají s Borgy. Podle původní časové linie to bylo první setkání s tímto druhem (TGN: "Q Who?"). Borgům se podařilo asimilovat i několik kapitánu Hvězdné flotily. Picarda asimilovali a změnili mu jméno na Locutus. Když byl zachráněn svou posádkou, vrátil se na Enterprise (TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds"). V alternativní realitě byla asimilována i kapitánka Janewayová (VOY:Endgame, Part II). Lodě Borgská plavidla patří k nejsilnějším v Galaxii. Jsou decentralizovaná, není na nich žádný můstek, žádné obytné kajuty ani sekce strojovny. Loď spravují všichni vojáci na palubě. Přestože každá borgská loď má vlastní design, má také určité společné prvky. V první řadě to je schopnost auto-regenerace lodi, která umožňuje opravit většinu škod. Dále to je Vinkulum, které je jádrem každého plavidla. Vinkulum třídí a propojuje myšlenky všech vojáků na palubě a očišťuje je od individuálních myšlenek. Jak kdysi řekla Sedmá z devíti - Vinkulum zavádí řád do chaosu. Centrální plexus je zařízení svázané s Vinkulem. Spojuje posádku se zbytkem Společenstva. Po celé lodi jsou energetická vedení. ]] ]] Borgská plavidla vycházejí z přísně účelového pojetí, nejsou na nich žádná zbytečná místa. Od toho se také odvíjí ryze geometrický tvar. Typů plavidel je víc, mezi nejznámější však patří borgská krychle, primární borgská loď, nejčastěji používaná při útoku a borgská koule, taktické plavidlo pro dálkový průzkum. Pokud je borgská loď příliš těžce poškozená, spustí se autodestrukce, čímž se zničí důležitá technologie, jako jsou například transwarp cívky. Borgské lodě jsou vybavené zdánlivě jednoduchou obranou - elektromagnetickými silovými poli, vlečným a řezným paprskem, zbraňovým systémem podobným phaserům a torpédům a zbraněmi, které dokáží odsávat energii. Jak tyto systémy pracují není jasné, protože federační zařízení je nedokáže zachytit. Skutečná síla těchto systémů však spočívá v jejich přizpůsobivosti. Jsou ovládány kombinovanou inteligencí Společenstva, které je dokáže během okamžiku upravit tak, aby těžily z protivníkových slabostí a naprosto neutralizovaly většinu hrozeb. Podle zaznamenaných případů tak borgská plavidla dovedly blokovat střelbu z ''Enterprise''-D a běžně upravovala frekvenci svého silového pole podle zbraně útočníka. Pokud střelba prorazila silovým polem, úprava frekvence to znemožnila pro všechny další pokusy. Zbraně lze překonfigurovat tak, že Borgové jsou schopni bez větší námahy obsadit většinu nepřátelských lodí. Atmosféra na borgské lodi má svá vlastní specifika - stálou teplotu 39.1 °C, relativní vlhkost vzduchu 92% a zvýšenou koncentraci tetryonových částic. Tlak vzduchu je asi o 2 kPa vyšší, než je obvyklé na lodích Federace. Borgské lodě nemají dveře ani přechodové komory. Atmosféra je uvnitř plavidla držena silovými poly, což představuje jisté nebezpečí, protože při zásadním poklesu energie může dojít k dekompresi části nebo i celé lodi. Borgští vojáci mají nicméně schopnost přežít delší dobu ve vakuu, což jim opět dává výhodu nad protivníky. Borgové užívají velmi výkonnou metodu cestování vesmírem - transwarp tunely. Tunely jsou propojeny a vedlou do struktury - transwarp uzlu, kterých bylo v roce 2378 celkem šest. Jeden z těchto uzlů objevila v mlhovině v kvadrantu Delta posádka lodi [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] a použila ho k cestě zpátky na Zem. Uzel byl následně zničen pomocí technologie z budoucnosti. Transwarp tunely umožňují Borgům cestovat na velké vzdálenosti za poměrně krátkou dobu, což je další z jejich výhod. Ze zákulisí * Borgové byli původně zamýšleni Mauricem Hurleym jako hmyzoidní rasa(která se objevila v první sérii Nové generace, epizoda Conspiracy, ale byli změněni do podoby kyborgů, v níž se tak proslavili. * Poprvé se objevili v druhé sérii Nové Generace, v epizodě Q Who. Nicméně chronologicky jejich první objevení připadá na rok 1996 a film Star Trek: První Kontakt, v němž Borgové cestovali do minulosti, aby zotročili Zemi. * Přestože byli Borgové představeni Q v epizodě Q Who, jejich přítomnost je patrná už dříve v první sérii Nové generace. Posádka Enterprise zjistí, že romulanské a federační základny podél Neutrální Zóny byly záhadně vymazány z povrchu. Tato zápletka měla vyústit v sérii epizod, které by představily nové záporné postavy namísto Ferengů. Naneštěstí stávka scénáristů tento námět posunula do pozdějších dob. * Přestože to ve výše zmíněných epizodách není vysloveně řečeno, hlavní ambicí Borgů se zdálo být získávání technologie, ne asimilace cizích druhů, jak je tomu v pozdějších epizodách. Zatímco v epizodě The Best of Both Worlds (další epizoda, v níž se Borgové objevují) se tato změna postojů řeší v rámci dialogů, následující Borgské epizody to ignorují zcela. * Několik epizod Star Treku - Regeneration (Star Trek: Enterprise) a Dark Frontier (Star Trek: Voyager) naznačuje, že nejen, že si Hvězdná flotila byla už dříve vědoma existence Borgů, ale že se je někteří vědci Flotily přímo vydali hledat, přestože v té době byli Borgové považováni za pověst. I když není nemožné si představit, že by lidstvo o Borzích vědělo dříve, než je na ně Q upozornil (zejména uvážíme-li události filmů Star Trek: Generations a Star Trek: První kontakt, vzniká přesto poněkud zvláštní problém s kontinuitou. Ten mohl být pochopitelně odbyt s tím, že události z Prvního kontaktu a Regeneration změnily časovou linii budoucnosti. Nicméně to nebylo záměrem tvůrců. Související články * Borgské označení druhů * Borgská prostorová označení eo:Borg ca:Borg de:Borg en:Borg es:Borg fr:Borg it:Borg ja:ボーグ nl:Borg pl:Borg pt:Borg ru:Борг sv:Borger uk:Борґ Kategorie:Druhy